We save each other
by bestfrienddove
Summary: My version of how season 2 episode 8 will go down. After Parker asked Maggie to marry him and to rule over the demons along side him. To bring peace and end wars. We go a journey of two complete oppsite people figuring out what they want and to find their selfs. Will maggie and parker finally get together after everything they been through or will something come between them? This
1. Chapter1

"Parker I..." I said stopping in mid sentence, I just didn't know what to say or how to react. All of a sudden he was saying We could work together to end wars between witches and demons then he's asking me to marry him.

I quickly got out of bed making sure the sheet was wrapped tightly around my body as I started picking up my clothes off the floor. "Maggie" I hear parkers smooth voice call out as he laid his back against the head board. I turned around to look at him while I was putting on my coat, he slowly got out of bed grabbing his pants off the floor and putting them on.

He quickly made his way over to me taking both of his large warm hands and placing them on both sides of my face. "Maggie I wanna come home to u everyday, the first thing I wanna see every morning is your beautiful face, I wanna be with u forever" he said as he stared into my eyes.

"Promise me you'll think about it" he whispers as he laid his forehead against mine, closing both eyes I took a deep breathe. "I will" I whispered as I pressed my lips against his. I pulled away as I started to make my way to the door but before walking out I turned to him and giving him the smile he loves so much.

I closed the door behind me touching my lips as I lightly smiled, "ready miss" one of the guards asked me. I shook my head as I followed him down the hall, making several turns and finally we got to the main gate. As I was exiting the grounds I turned around to see Parker stand on his balcony with grey sweatpants and no shirt.

And in that moment I look upon him, I don't see him as a demon nor a human but an angel who I fell madly in love with. I gave a small wave as I entered the Portal, to where I was now standing in the middle of my living room.

"Oh my god Maggie" I hear Macy voice as she ran up to me crushing me in a hug, "there you are I thought you were kidnapped or hurt" she said as she pulled away to get a good look at my face. "Maggie" another voice called out in panic while another body crushed me into another hug as i come to realize was Mel.

"Are you okay what happened" she asks as she looks at me head to toe with confusion written all over her face. "I saw him" was all I said before I broke down crying.

"MAGGIE" Harry yells as he runs to me kneeing down to my level, "what happened mags" Macy asked as Mel rubbed my back in a calming way, as tears ran down my cheeks and my nose turning slightly pink. I told them everything even down to Parker's proposal, and everything after that went dark.


	2. Chapter2

I felt warmth around me as I tried to find the source that's making me feel safe but couldn't find it. As I opened my eyes the sun peeked through the curtains making me let out a groan. I slowly pulled the covers off of me and making my way to the bathroom to brush me teeth.

Once I was finished I walked downstairs and into the kitchen where Macy, Mel, and Harry sat quietly at the table. "What's going on" I asked curious on why they weren't eating nor talking. "We need to talk" Mel spoke up after a few minutes of silence. "Okay" I said as I took a seat next to Macy, I looked at each and every one of them; But no one spoke.

It felt like hours and this silence was starting bother me, "I know you don't wanna hear this but..." Macy began but didn't finish as she didn't even look at me but instead to Mel. "But you can't marry Parker" Mel finished for her breaking silence as I stood up from the table "what" I yelled staring down Mel from across the table"

"Maggie he's a demon you don't know when his demon side will come out and kill you" Mel said as she looked up at me "he has hurt you so many times can you honestly trust him again" she finished as she continued to look at me with the most saddest eyes I have ever seen. She wasn't trying to hurt me by making me understand but it was hurting because she's right.

I sat back down placing both hands on the table as i stared at them, "Maggie we don't wanna see you get hurt again by blindly trusting Parker" Macy said as she grabbed my right hand into hers and Mel grabbed my left hand. "Guys I love him, I've always loved him" I said as tears welled up in my eyes "we know but can he be trusted" Harry asked, and somewhere deep down in me I asked the same thing.

What if Parker is using me or that's he's hiding something from me something he doesn't want me to know. I couldn't bare the pain he put me in but for some reason I feel like I can trust him. I looked at Harry as he placed a plate of eggs, bacon, and English muffin in front of me with a cup of coffee.

Soon the three of them left me and my thoughts alone in the kitchen Mel and Macy aren't supporting my choice because they believe he's evil. But what if he is, he is the demon overload. Would he hurt me, leave me in pain, and most importantly break me all over again.

I found myself looking at my reflection in the mirror on my vanity. As I smoothed out my gold tight dress I continue to think about Parker. Will he show or will I be let down again, I don't know if I can do this anymore I thought to myself. "You're gonna be fine" Macy's voice rung through my room as she stood at my bedroom door.

"Look I know me and Mel aren't supporting you on what you decide to do but we are here for you" she says as she walked up behind me placing both hands on my shoulders. "What if I make the wrong decision" I asked her as I stared at her reflection in the mirror "and what if you make the right decision" she asked reversing my questions. "I love him Macy but what if my love for him binds me " I asked as she lightly pinned my hair behind my right ear.

"Do you remember what you told me after you took him back when you found out he was a half demon, half human" she asked as she continued to pin my hair back. I shook my head no "you said I rescue him and he rescued me right back" Macy tells me as pulled the white flame photo out of the top drawer.

She careful sat in on the vanity facing us both, a smile reached my lips as my fingers went straight to tracing his face. "I remember this photo" I smiled at the memory the sun peeking through the curtains as I laid in his arms. Home that's what I felt.


	3. Chapter3

The chilling air surrounded us as we stepped into the building, there were string lights, a stage, people walking around in gowns and suits. The smell of food reached my nose and I felt a smile tug my lips, "Vera" Macy tells the hosts as she leads us to our table.

"Wow" me and Mel said as a gasp left our mouths when we looked at the ice sculpture by the big glass window it started to snow lightly outside, and in a month it will be Christmas time. My favorite time of the year, family gathering around a tree, singing Christmas's songs while opening presents and eggnog.

"This place is beautiful" Macy said as she took a seat next to Harry. I could see the slight smile upon his face as he looked at her with happiness in his eyes as she looked around the room. Suddenly I felt the air changed, like something has enter. My eyes slowly drifted to the door where the most handsome man stood, graced in a black and white tuxedo. He hair was mess but that's how I liked it and as his eyes wondered I quickly turned away so I wouldn't be caught staring.

"Everyone welcome to the 2019 dinner gala hosted by the Evans" the hostess said as he stood on the stage looking at each and everyone in the room. I felt eyes on me as I stood up to greet everyone, "mags look who's here, Jordan" Mel says as she pointed to Jordan from the distance.

We quickly made our way to him, "Jordan" we both said as we approach him "My favorites Maggie and Mel" he says as he gave us bone crushing hugs. "How are u" I asked as I took a glass wine cup from the server. "I'm good how are u doing" he asked but before I could reply Mel's phone went off, she quickly left to go and take that.

"Really oh my god that's was so funny" I said laughing my ass off as he was telling me Encounter with some store lady. God I haven't felt like this in a while, being able to laugh, and feeling free. But for some reason I felt eyes on me as I turned my head to find who was watching me, I made eye contact with Parker who was in fact across the dance floor. And all of sudden my smile disappeared.

"Everyone take your seats" the hostess said into the mic I quickly looked away and told Jordan that I would talk to him later. I made my way to my table where Macy was looking at Parker who was looking at me. "What is he doing here" Mel asked as she looked at all three of us.

"It's gala everyone is invited Mel" Macy said as the waiter placed plates in front of us. I looked over to where he was seated and as we made eye contact I lightly gave him a smile which he returned gracefully. As dinner went on laughter where shared around the table and all smiles where on each of our faces. "Maggie" a voice called as the sound of laughter calmed down.

I turned my head to the source and as my eyes meet the brown ones I gave him my biggest smile, "can I join y'all" Jordan asked as I stared at his bow tie. "Of course" Macy said as she took a sip of her white wine. Jordan took a seat next to me Mel looked directly in my direction before giving me the knowing look.

The night went on as usual we were having such a good time I had completely forgot about Parker. He sat at table filled with his use to be frat boys, making conversation but not talking much because his eyes were always on me. I could sense it. Later that night I found myself in the arms of Jordan dancing to some slow song in the middle of the dance floor.

"Who is he" jordan asked i lyffed my head to see who he was talking about "who" I asked curiously as the soft song played in the back ground and us moving along it. "You know who" he said as I continued to look up at Jordan but I knew who he was talking about.

"He's the love of my life" was all I said as I laid my head back onto his chest, listening to the quick beats of his heart. "Then why are you here with me instead of being with him" Jordan asked me, as we swad to the slow song.

I didn't answer him because frankly I didn't know why I was here with Jordan instead of being in Parker's arms where I would be safe and at home.


End file.
